User talk:Black Dwarf Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Black Dwarf Star! Thanks for your edit to the Black Void page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 00:22, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Destruction Dragon Slayer Destruction isn't an element, so no- we only use traditional elements here. However, you can use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to simulate it. Let's say, your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic has the special ability of heating up the air with its use- the heating of the air causes the particles to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables the user to create, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. What do you think about that? It's pretty much the same thing (you can add what else you have), except it's an actual element. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it's off the table. We only use traditional elements here, like I said before. Stuff you see in fantasy stuff. But you can spice it up with science. And duh :P Yeah, go ahead with that Fire DS. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes, he can have a dual mode. Also, I suppose only for your explosion techniques he can call out "Destruction Dragon's...", y'know? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:13, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Sound Dragon Slayer Magic You can't eat sound because it's not tangible, so I'm going to say no to Sound DS, sorry. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:48, February 3, 2015 (UTC) If it's not a Slayer Magic, sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:00, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Gandorra You're going to need to change the name of "Gandorra". At this point, it counts as a crossover; you've given it the same name, same title, and same appearance as the actual Yu Gi Oh card. You'ven even given him the same abilities, more or less. 'Explosions'. What does Gandora do when brought out onto the field? Blows it up. This is like me creating Timaeus and giving it the ability to merge with any mage. See the issue? I won't delete it if you can change the name and title of the Dragon within the next few hours.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC) No problem at all ^^ Rather, thank you for doing it in such a timely manner. However, you still should change it from Dragon of Destruction to something that Gandora doesn't use. Mayhem Dragon. Black Nova Dragon. Dragon of Ruination, if you truly want the destruction edge.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 00:06, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Yggdrasil Magic Sure, go ahead but I'd leave out that last part if it makes the user impervious to damage, since "prolong their life" can be interpreted as a lot of things. But other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Occultus Sure, 10th Division is yours. Let me know when its up. User:Primarch11 Hey since you're doing a Demon General, would you be interested in taking on of the Thirteen Demon Lord spots? --Primarch11 04:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, would you like Vacou? Its a curse that allows the user to make themselves intangible and suck others into their own personal dimension. There is more information of it on the blog attached to the page. Primarch11 20:38, May 21, 2015 (UTC) yeah I am still doing it. I will let you know once you post your Demon Lord. Or if you want me to put in your general. --Primarch11 20:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Fanfic Arc For one, if someone can see that world with just the eyes, how does it exist? Is it a portal to another dimension? Also, the One Magic is forbidden from being used or referenced until we know exactly what it is- you can make a substitute, however. As for Etherians, I'm not sure how a being of pure energy could work. Also, the Extreme Magic World, if it's called a world, but it's small-scale, and it can only be seen by the eyes, where is it, exactly? Anyway, your magic, I'd tone down the part about "cutting through anything". Other than that, go ahead. Also, Ultear's alive, but she's an old lady now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:35, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Can you give me more details- then we'll see what happens. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:25, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I have an offer. BDS, I was wondering if we could mix storylines? Like, your Dark Guild Muspelheim at some point encounters my newest characters Zorro and Wolfe? If you're not interested it's fine, but if you are, get back to me ^-^ Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 14:50, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Muspelheim Wow, depressing. Reminds me of the guild with members themed after the Twelve Olympians. Anyway, it could take place in X792, or after their reformation. It's your choice, they're your characters after all, I don't mind when it happens. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 15:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Fire/Meteor Dragon Slayer vs. White Dragon Slayer That sounds like an awesome idea, man. ^_^ I'd have a lot of fun writing up a cool battle between these guys with you. Plus, the rules of the Royale wouldn't get in the way if we wanted to get real crazy here. :D Only thing is, I have to discuss this first with the guy in charge of the Elysium Guild, Jakyou. I promised him I wouldn't do anything too drastic without his consent. So I'm gonna bring this up with him and see if he approves. Just as a precaution, ya know? I'm hoping he agrees to it, because I'd love to see Luke and Gil throw down. +_+ And hey, we could probably add in related characters if we wanted to as well. They most likely wouldn't get in the way of the fight, but sort of add more detail or depth to the collab/roleplay/whatever you guys call it here. Eh, just a thought, considering I am a bit eager to do something with Team Kirin. lol (Granted, a lot of them like Robbie and Ally need their pages worked on. But since they aren't the focus of the battle, that's of little consequence to me.) Anyway, I'm definitely up for this, considering the hype and all. Just gotta talk with the boss man himself and we'll see where this goes. Hope this pulls through. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:18, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Permission has been granted. The battle shall commence in due time. :D Now we can go through all the planning and what not. If need be, I can hop onto chat (despite my shyness, because I don't know as many people here as I do on other wikis) in order to talk this out with you without having to play talk page tag. Unless you prefer it this way, in which case I have no objection to that either. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:35, May 30, 2015 (UTC) No worries then, I have the same time zone, since I live in Connecticut. Currently 1:21 AM for me as we speak, if you need evidence. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:21, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if I can make it then, due to my messed up sleeping schedule lately. Though I can try and power through till 3 PM if necessary. In any case, I'm trying to be flexible here, so however and whenever we make our plans is fine by me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough then. Whatever's most comfortable for you is good with me. As for how they begin fighting... hmm... The most obvious suggestion that comes to mind is perhaps a competition over something they both want. The first thing to come to mind was "they both happen to be on a similar guild assigned job which requires them to obtain something/protect someone/defeat someone/something, etc., and they end up competing over it." Albeit, now that I write it out like that, it does sound almost unlikely and a bit contrived. But hey, this is a work in progress, right? The other thing to come to mind was perhaps a meeting between the two that turns south due to one or both of them irritating or enticing the other. Be it Gil finding the prospect of challenging and defeating Luke (should he be able to) as "interesting" or something to that effect, or Luke finding Gil to be intruding in his personal space, which would no doubt get him upset. In fact, both possible catalysts for the fight (a guild job and bad first impressions) could work hand in hand if pulled off well too. These ideas are just off the top of my head since I haven't exactly gotten a well planned out reason behind the fight in mind yet. Of course, I'd like to hear any ideas you may have, or if you can think of ways to improve on my suggestions. Hopefully we'll be able to play well off of each other and make this an amazing collaboration. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright, this is sounding like a good foundation to build all the more important details on. Not sure how Gil would come to call Luke the Dragon of Destruction, but I suppose that can work itself out (like perhaps he overhears someone referring to Luke as that at one point, or someone from either team explains it to him; among other explanations. Given Gil's not the brightest guy around, I doubt he'd know many well known mages right off the bat. Just so you know.) Hmm, I guess if we have the basic outline planned out (or at least agreed upon,) then I guess we should try and decide on what the job was about? Honestly, I'm not too sure what to pitch for an idea here at the moment, since it could have been almost anything. Makes it pretty hard to come to a decision. In that case, I'd like to ask if there's something you have in mind that they could be working for. I assume it doesn't have to be big, flashy or important, given the job isn't the focus of the story here, but more like "eh, this explains things nicely." Of course, if you would rather work out something else, like the name of the story or the setting the fight takes place, I'd be fine with that too. Progress is progress, no matter what it is. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:01, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the wait/delay. It took me a while to think some things through and come to some decisions. That and I wasn't feeling too well yesterday (doing better today though, so no worries there.) I'm fine with the job involving hunting down a rare plant. As for its properties, I have a vague idea as to what it could possibly do and why our mages are looking for it (aside from the obvious "we have to, because it's a job.") I've considered the idea of a plant that functions differently from typical flowers, trees, grass, etc. Instead of performing photosynthesis like usual plants, this particular plant feeds on eternano. What it does after that is still something I'm thinking through, though feedback and suggestions are definitely welcome. I've considered things such as secreting some form of oil or even channeling eternano into the environment/objects/people/animals/etc. around it. As for why it's being hunted? Perhaps it's an ingredient to some amazing magical item or recipe. Like, maybe it could be used for combat purposes by being used as an ingredient for a drug that can greatly enhance the Magic Power of a mage for a while; or maybe it could be used as medicine to speed up the healing process of a person's body. And I've also considered possibly making it a food item that could either make the most delicious meal anyone's ever had (because hey, magic plants make everything better,) or doing the whole "improve the body" thing again thanks to the eternano getting mixed into the food. I haven't come to a definite decision of what the plant's purpose is yet, so I'm more than willing to come to an agreement with you if you'd like to voice your opinion about it. I've even developed a short pseudo-scientific explanation behind why it functions the way it does and why it's so rare. I'd rather not clutter up your talk page by rambling on too much, so if you'd like to hear about it, just ask me. Otherwise, I may just throw it in while we're writing the story to save us time. As for what kind of plant it is, I'm not sure yet. I'm playing around with the idea of it being some kind of flower or something similar since flowers are pretty and small and so on (the particular flower/plant in mind as I'm writing this being a lotus because reasons. Though I suppose I was trying to be symbolic somehow. Tends to be a habit of mine.) If you'd prefer it to be something else, like a tree, I don't mind working that out with you too. As for the name... I haven't even begun to figure out where to start on that. Hopefully I'll have something in mind soon. So yeah, that's all I have so far. All things considered, I think we're making great progress here. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:09, June 3, 2015 (UTC) That all sounds good to me. The eternano lotus, a blue flower in the shape of a lotus that's hard to come by and used for cooking, and yet with some enhancing capabilities to it. Very nice. As for why it's rare, I'll try and summarize my thoughts as best I can. Thing is, I remmeber reading somewhere on Fairy Tail Wiki that eternano is found in the atmosphere (please correct me if I'm wrong. Not very knowledgable on the subject here.) If that is indeed the case, then the best way for the eternano lotus to "consume" eternano would be to bud somewhere that's tall (in my mind, I imagined it on top of a large stone pillar/mound, which is raised above the treeline of the forest.) This way, it can collect as much eternano as it needs to survive without the nearby environment getting in the way. However, this comes at a huge risk as well, since this leaves the eternano lotus a sitting duck. Firstly, there's the weather to worry about. Being so high up would mean strong winds could rip it apart, too much sunlight (without enough rain) could dehydrate it, too much rain could drown it, thunder storms could strike it with lightning (as it always strikes the tallest point of contact) and of course, it'd freeze and die in snow and hail. Not to mention other hazards I may have overlooked. And then there are natural predators; mostly birds, insects and other flying creatures. Being so high up makes it easy to pluck and devour for flying animals. So while it's a huge risk to leave itself this open to danger, the reward (eternano) may very well be worth it in the long run (and if it helps suspend willing disbelief or justify how anyone can still find it these days, we could just say it spreads spores like how rabbits produce offspring, if you catch my drift.) Anyway, that's about it. It's so rare because it's easily destroyed or removed. But if found, it can be used well. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:39, June 3, 2015 (UTC) What if we combined the two into a traditional anime episode title? Like "Search for the Blue Lotus: A Clash Between Fire and Light." Of course though, I am playing with certain title suggestions right now as I respond to you, simply to see if anything else can be an option (since I like having those around. Makes me feel more secure.) I currently have things like "The Magical Plant Blooms on the Battlefield" and "Destructive Dragon vs. Disastrous Demon. The Fight for the Life-Giving Lotus Begins!" I'm sure any one of these and much more could fit just fine. So long as we manage to come to an agreement over the title, I'll be satisfied. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:51, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I love that title!! +_+ Very awesome idea! If you like it, I'll gladly go along with it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, I'll see what I can do. Granted, I may need some time to figure out how to start up the initial scene, since I plan on doing my best in terms of writing this story with you. So if you don't see the page created soon, then chances are I'm still plotting things out for how everything will go. Plus, I've only ever written one other story on this wiki, and that was a collaborated roleplay with Highestbounty years ago. So I'm horribly inexperienced with how stories are written on this particular wiki, let alone starting them. Though of course, I still plan to do my best and get things set up for us. Just thought I'd give you fair warning and some explanations beforehand, just to give you a fair heads up. Also, if you do manage to find time before I make the page, you're totally free to start the story instead. I don't mind who gets things started in the end; but if it's going to be me, then I'm going to give it my best shot before I try another option or what have you. With that said, here's to a hopefully awesome fight between two Dragon Slayers! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:11, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, and thanks by the way. As I said, I don't mind who gets it done first, so long as I make a genuine attempt to try first, since I feel obligated to do so. But yeah, thanks for reassuring me there. Didn't mean to get too serious over something that's meant to be fun. Guess I just get that way sometimes, because I'm passionate about storytelling/writing/etc. Anyway, if I don't have this ready by Sunday, feel free to go ahead and do that if you'd like. That should be enough time for me to sit myself down, work out a basic scene and then type it up for you to respond to. And likewise, there's no need for you to start the story off if you don't want to or feel you shouldn't have to. I'll understand either way. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Element We don't even know what it does yet, so not yet lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Wizard Saints I'll read him over tonight. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:48, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, anyway, let's go. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Yup, full marks. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Yeah, he meets the age requirement (and then some), full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. He does have a high amount of magical power considering his magic, but you haven't really made a section for it. Half marks. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Yeah, from what I see there in regards to personality, he fits- though you haven't exactly described the last two parts, so half marks. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. He's part of the council, full marks. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. I can only give you no marks- while you've listed his intelligence as 5/5 in his stats, you haven't really described it anywhere on his page other than vaguely. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. Yup, given his history and personality, full marks. All in all, you get 10/14, that's a near miss. However- don't get down about it, cuz I'm willing to re-review after you add more in (specifically intelligence). Now, you should wait for Zico or Ashy's opinion, or I could do a quick re-review after you add it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:40, June 6, 2015 (UTC)